Kamen Rider: DRAGONZ
by The Nuke
Summary: (Based on Kamen Rider Amazonz) In a city shrouded in storms a new species of creature is brewing. A species that is unable to control their appetites for human flesh. The only thing that can stop a dragon however, is another dragon. But will cities savior be able to contain his own appetite or be consumed by it? Rated for swearing, acts of gratuitous violence and cannibalism.


In Archipelago City there are two sets of people. Not the rich and the poor though they still exist but another type of 1/99% dichotomy. In a population of fifty thousand there are forty-five thousand "regular" humans and five thousand people who just look human. Underneath the surface however these five thousand individuals are what people refer to as Dragonz. Inhuman beasts who desire human flesh and blood. To deal with them a certain company called Berk Industries has an elite squadron called Exterminators. This is not their story.

"We`re closing in on the location now Gobber." Ryker said into his walkie talkie as Eret drove the squad through a senior citizen home.

"So what vermin have we got today?" Snotlout said loading the special shock bullets into his rifle.

"The data is loading…now!" Fishlegs said as he went over the hunting page on his ipad. A symbol of a flame popped up on screen. "It's Stoker class and…uh oh."

"Nightmare?" Astrid said passing the twins their shotguns.

"Naw just a Terrible Terror." Fishlegs said.

"Damn it those things are only worth two-hundred bucks!" Ruffnut groaned as she passed Astrid her blade.

"I really needed the money for my booker." Tuffnut said casually as he placed his pistols in their holsters. "Looks like we won't need you buddy."

He was referring to the youngest member of the group little fourteen-year-old Gustav who also one of the five thousand Dragonz. He looked around the room with his pleading little green eyes then looked down.

"Dang it." He whined as Tuffnut ruffled his hair.

They pulled up to their location, an otherwise nice yellow-colored, two-floored, old folks retirement building that was covered under a thick plastic tent with Hazard signs all over it. Ryker, Astrid, Snotlout, Eret and the twins got out of the truck as Fishlegs moved into shotgun and set up the hands-free communications and Gustav sulked in the back rocking back and forth. An old woman, ornery and annoyed came out of a neighboring building to yell at the exterminators.

"Tuff old bird at three we`re gonna need our everyman." Fishlegs said.

"Ah are you kidding me?" Tuff said handing his gun over to Ruffnut, "Oh alright."

He waved them off, covered his face then put on a big grin and approached the old woman, "Hello dear, I'm with Berk's extermination, we've had reports of vermin in the area so we`re gonna need you to stay inside."

Meanwhile the team closed in on the vermin's location.

"Eret with me, Snot, you and Astrid set up a perimeter here and Ruff you go up top and help us flush the vermin back here." Ryker said cocking his pistol.

Astrid rolled her eyes as she hated doing a job with Snotlout but set up the taser wire with him none the less. Ryker and Eret, pistols in hand slowly crept about as Ruffnut covered them from above. The sounds of lip-smacking and inhuman gnashing echoed in the house as the exterminators closed in. The sounds were coming from the kitchen, near the door Eret picked up a mail-man's hat which he guessed belong to their dragon. Ryker peeked in to see a green reptile like creature eating an elderly man's intestines, blood, skin and bits of organ pooled around the beast and its victim. Ryker held up two fingers, pointed to his eyes then at Eret' and back at the dragon. Eret nodded and moved in with his pistol, without a word he opened fire and let off two rounds each one cutting off the dragon's horns. The terrible terror roared and turned, his buggy yellow eyes darted all over the place, on his left arm there was a silver circular device with a lizard's face, two blue lights pulsated where the eyes were.

"He hasn't fully awakened, lets make sure he doesn't get the chance!" Eret yelled firing off two more rounds, each one cutting up the dragon's face.

The terror roared and charged at Eret who kicked it in the throat then bashed his pistol repeatedly into its skull. The terror clawed at Eret's stomach, snagging its claws into his thick underbody armor.

"I got him! Commander get him!" Eret yelled grabbing the dragon's left eye.

Ryker yelled and charged into the kitchen and kicked the terror in the stomach with his shock charged steel-toed boots and sent the terror flying into the fridge, ripping out its claws and spreading its black blood across the floor.

"You alright lad?" Ryker asked smugly.

"Better than you pedostache." Eret responded with a chuckle.

Ryker helped him up then dragged the dragon back into the living room.

"Aw man! I was hopin to shoot somethin!" Ruffnut complained from the bannister.

"Another day lass." Ryker said with a chuckle as the dragon returned to his regular human form, a thirty-year-old scrawny mail-man with black hair and eyes.

He blinked them for a bit until he realized where he was, he shuddered in fear as Ryker lowered his pistol in-between his eyes. He smiled evilly and waved at the man.

"P-Please…I didn't mean to…I can't control myself!" He pleaded, "The cravings….th-they over take me, and I become that thing! I need help not this!"

"Well as much as your story has moved me, which is to say your shit-stain of a sob-story hasn't moved me at all, I`ve got a job to do." Eret said cocking his pistol and pointing it at the man's throat. "This planet is for human's sir, your kind…just can't be here anymore."

Right as he was about to squeeze the trigger his communicator rang, annoyed he motioned for the line to pick up, "This better be good fatso, I was just about to put the vermin down."

"Theres two more vermin closing in on your location, one's a Boulder class, the other a Tidal class! You need to turn around now!"

Too late as the wall behind them exploded and two much larger dragons erupted through the wall, chomping at the bit for blood. The larger of the two looked like a humanoid serpent fish, it had sea-green skin, a long neck with a single horn sticking out of the forehead and a cauldron like belly that jiggled. The second was a lanky, dark green skinned humanoid, a long thin spike-covered body with long thin spike covered arms and legs crawled on the floor. It had a massive, mace like head and stark white eyes. The beasts picked up the now screaming mail-man and tore him in half, eating his body, spreading blood, bone and organ everywhere.

"Disgusting!" Ryker yelled firing his gun at the sea-green one.

The electricity rippled throughout its body stunning it for a bit. The lanky one charged Ryker, pinning him to the floor, trying to eat his face off with his rotating sets of teeth.

"Guys its Fishlegs, the Boulder class is a Whispering Death, very strong worth twenty-five hundred and ornery, it can shoot spikes and tufts of smoke. The Tidal class is a Scauldron, sea-loving and its blasts will melt your skin. Try to dry out the Scauldron its worth about five-thousand."

"Jesus couldn't have said this earlier?" Eret yelled shooting at the Whispering Death who returned fire at Eret.

Eret ducked the shots as the wall began to burn, Ruffnut sniped at the Whispering from above, causing the beast to fire at her. Meanwhile the Scauldron took the opportunity to escape.

"Ah hell, Astrid, Snotlout the Scauldron is closing in on your location, take care of it!" Ryker ordered, "Tuffnut, get Gustav and wait for me and Eret to flush the Whispering Death towards you!"

"Rodger that." Tuffnut said rubbing his hands with glee.

He ran back to the truck and let Gustav out, the little kid was shaking with nervousness and excitement.

"Alright little buddy, when I give you the signal transform!" Tuffnut said.

"Right sir!" Gustav said saluting.

Back in the house the Scauldron ran smack dab into the taser wiring getting badly electrocuted and its skin sliced up by it. Astrid charged beast with shock boots and a shock dagger, stabbing and assaulting the beast. Snoutlout, let out his battle cry and began bashing the monster with an, electro-shock baseball bat. The electricity and pain caused the dragon's skin to dry out as the backed it into the dining room. In the living room, the Whispering Death held its attackers back with smoke and spike shots trying to escape some other way aside from the window. However, the hunters were really pouring on the pressure, sending out an endless barrage of shock bullets at the dragon, hammering it towards the window, forcing the beast to flee.

"Fishlegs get my shock blades, Thorston, runt ya betta be ready, the beast is on its way!" Ryker yelled into the communicator chasing after it with Eret.

Ruffnut was about to join them when Eret stopped her, "No Thorston, help Hofferson and Yorgenson, we`ll deal with the Whispering Death."

"Ugh, you guys never let me have any fun!" Ruffnut complained heading into the dining room.

She had to duck as a jet of boiling hot water streaked past her melting a piece of the wall. Ruffnut growled and took out her shot gun blasting the Scauldron in its belly causing the beast to yell and scream in pain.

"Nice job subdueing it morons." Ruffnut said stomping its legs.

"Well maybe if you shot it in the head instead you wouldn't have to deal with this." Astrid said stabbing the Scauldron's left cheek making it keel over.

"Oh, so now it's my fault you can't kill anything?" Ruffnut said getting in Astrid's face.

Snotlut put his club down and leaned against the wall as the two yelled at each other. The Scauldron meanwhile opened one of its eyes and slowly opened a scale over its tail-bone. A long fish-like tail slid out from the opening and swiped the ladies' legs, sending them crashing to the floor then bashed Snoutlout against the head causing him to fall on his face. The beast got to its feet and crashed through the wall blasting the last of its water through the plastic and running into the street towards a man hole. Ripping off the lid the beast ran into the sewer to rehydrate. The Whispering death wasn't doing much better as it ran into Tuffnut's shot gun taking one of his shock bullets to the face and crashing on its back. Eret joined Tuffnut as the two shot him with their shotguns, sending the beast reeling. As Ryker joined his troops he glanced over and saw the Scauldron escaping into the sewers.

"I`ll skin those three alive for this!" Ryker yelled as he ran over to the Whispering Death.

Fishlegs tossed Ryker his shock blades, two jagged saw-like swords that were hooked at the end. With the back-up having finally arrived Tuffnut gave Gustav the signal and Gustav tossed off his uniform top. He yelled at the top of his lungs, steam erupting from his body, boiling it, making his grow taller and bulkier until he had become a dragon. A Monstrous Nightmare, only a junior with light cyan skin. Humanoid in shape he had jagged, crooked horns coming out of his head, two giant claws with massive palms and vein-like wings under his arms. Gustav burst into flames and charged at the dragon, who unfortunately due to being much bigger, tossed Gustav aside then began to pound on the much smaller dragon. Ryker cleaved at the Whispering Death his swords, cutting up and shocking the beast. Finally having enough the dragon spread its wings and tail, jumping up it rotated firing off its spikes forcing the hunters to duck. One of its spikes cut Gustav's left cheek, punctured two tires and punched a hole in the roof. Ryker looked up to see the Whispering Death drilling into the ground to escape.

"Well ain't that just a son of a bitch?" Ryker said brushing off his shoulder.

Gustav returned to normal sobbing into his hands. Tuffnut came over to comfort him.

"Don't worry little guy you`ll get him next time." Tuffnut said, patting his back.

"I-Its not that!" Gustav said, looking up with tear filled eyes, "My uniform got cut up!"

He pointed at his uniform that had four spikes in it.

"Now no one will know I`m part of the team!" He wailed burying his face into Tuffnut's shoulder.

The rest of the hunters groaned and rolled their eyes at this nonsense.

"I`ll call this one in, Eret, Jorgenson, replace the damn tires." Ryker said going back into the truck.

* * *

In a dirty dingy part of Archipelago City, there is a being. Man, on the outside but something else on the inside. This man lives in a rutty apartment, in fact the whole building has only two tenants, this man and his sister. The apartment unit they shared was shrouded in steam, covered with dirty clothes and hammocks instead of beds. Underneath a pile of shirts and chicken feathers the man slept, snoozing his day away as his sister made three meals at once in the kitchen.

BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZZT!

Groaning in his distress the man got up from under his pile and cricked his neck. He walked past police scanners and radio signal snaggers reporting bizarre incidents. He plucked a bottle of beer out of his mini-fridge and downed it as he listened to a story about an extermination job gone wrong.

"Oi…those idiots screwed up again." He said getting hypnotized by the smell of fried eggs and turkey soup being cooked. "Heather, are my boiled eggs done?"

"Yes, King Dagur." Heather said sarcastically from the kitchen.

Dagur buzzingly made his way to the kitchen and picked up a little silk sack full of hard boiled eggs. He returned to the living room finishing his drink and reached into a leather sack filled with various items, one being his motorcycle keys the other a special belt. No not something to hold his pants up with but a special belt with a small machine for the buckle. The machine was in the shape of a dragon's skull with white lightbulbs for eyes, and what appeared to be bike handles where the nostrils were.

"Alright sis I`m off to go to work." Dagur said with a yawn, heading towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something big dumb brother?" Heather said leaning in the kitchen door way.

"Let's see eggs…belt…keys…beer…um, I know its something important." Dagur said, then looked over to see his sister's annoyed expression, "Oh yeah your good-bye kiss."

Dagur came over and gave Heather a peck on the cheek and she responded with a sarcastic smile as he headed out.

* * *

In the wealthy part of Archipelago city lived the Haddock family. It was a family of four, the classic nuclear family. The father Stoick who people called the vast. Valka the mother who worked so much she practically didn't exist in the Haddock house. Camicazi, the youngest and the parents adopted daughter. Then there was Hiccup, the nineteen-year-old biological child of the parents. Hiccup was homeschooled, hospitalized and paler than a piece of printer paper. This is his story.

"Welcome home lady Haddock." The doorman said with a salute.

"You can call me Cami." Camicazi said giggling at his salute.

"No." He said letting her in the house.

Little thirteen-year-old Camicazi sighed at the shooting down of her suggestion as she made her way inside and up to Hiccup's room. As usual her older brother was all alone, and their parents were gone. Usually Gobber worked in their house but today he was needed in the office. Camicazi carefully climbed the stairs to Hiccup's room which was arguably the biggest part of the house. It was pure white with only one painting, that of a bat. His bed had simple black sheets and a table with various objects on it, ranging from his laptop to his medication.

"Hiccup you in there?" Camicazi said knocking on his door.

"Of course, honey come in." Hiccup said politely.

Camicazi opened the door and rushed in giving Hiccup a hug. He was sitting on his bed staring at his fish-tank. After Hiccup patted her back, Camicazi handed him a plastic bag full of aquarium supplies.

"Thank you for this." Hiccup said taking out the plastic sea weed and sunken pirate's ship, carefully placing it in the tank.

"Hiccup…don't you think the fish look a little bored inside the tank?" Camicazi asked.

"Oh, I don't think so." Hiccup said with a chuckle, "I think it'll be happy when I put the objects in here."

"But aren't you just…prettying up a prison?" Camicazi said sitting down on the bed.

"Its not a prison, the tank is a lot like my room." Hiccup said gesturing to his simple abode, "See, how can anyone be bored when you can just change your…surroundings…"

Hiccup nervously chuckled and dropped the bag suddenly as Camicazi stood up and placed her hand on his back to see if he was ok.

"Oh…" Hiccup said, realizing what a terrible analogy he just made.

"Um…have you been taking your medicine?" Camicazi asked quickly trying to change the subject.

Hiccup grimaced and turned over to his table which had a case for a week's worth of pills. Despite it being a Thursday the Monday through Wednesday boxes still had their pills in them.

"Uh honestly I really don't like the way they make me feel so…I just stopped." Hiccup said going over to the table and picked up the case. "I haven't taken these for a week and honestly I feel fine…except for the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Camicazi asked.

"I keep seeing a…thing in my dreams." Hiccup said putting the case down, "I think it's a monster, a lizard but it looks like a human, thick black skin and big yellow eyes, roaring at me telling me to get out. But…it's just a dream, just a stupid dream."

"Well I just don't want you to be hospitalized again." Camicazi said rubbing his shoulder, "I was lonely when that happened."

"Cami, you really need some friends." Hiccup said ruffling her hair.

"You`re one to talk." Camicazi joked punching him in the arm lightly.

Downstairs the sound of the door opening, and slamming shut signifyied either Valka, Stoick or Gobber had returned. Camicazi darted behind Hiccup as she really wasn't supposed to be in his room, luckily it was Valka who had came home only a slight sigh of relief was heard from the little girl as their mom entered the room. Valka dressed and acted like she was all business she wore a cream-colored pin-striped suit, her brown hair was tied into a long ponytail and the lines on her face let people knew she took no nonsense.

"Cami, you know you aren't supposed to be in here." Valka said as stern but nicely as possible. "If you and Hiccup want to play go in the living room."

"I`m sorry ma'am I was just giving Hiccup some gifts for his fish." Camicazi said.

"Well that's very kind of you. Now leave." Valka said with lots of strictness.

Camicazi flinched then whined as Valka gestured to the door, "Bye Hiccup, see you at dinner." Camicazi said sadly as she hugged him then left.

"So, Hiccup, have you been taking your medication?" Valka asked in a nicer tone.

"Well uh…about that." Hiccup said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hiccup you know you need that medicine." Valka said strictly approaching him. "You don't want to go back to the hospital, again do you?"

Hiccup grimaced, and his face flushed in embarrassment. Two years ago, he had been hospitalized with a very bizarre flesh-eating virus. His skin looked pitch black and his face looked like it was trying to eat itself, apparently the pills were supposed to repress this. Still the pills weren't any better they drained him of all his energy and made him take long naps that ate up most of his time. Hiccup truly felt better since he stopped taking the pills.

"Hiccup." Valka said sternly. "Do you want to go back to the hospital?"

"No ma'am." Hiccup said quietly.

"Now, take your medicine." Valka said crossing her arms.

Hiccup picked up his pill case, removed Thursdays pill and got a bottle of water he had took keep in his room at all times. He downed the pill and water then opened his mouth to show Valka he had swallowed it.

"Let me see under your tounge." She ordered.

Hiccup lifted his tongue to show Valka the pill wasn't there.

"Good boy." She said giving him a hug, "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Once Valka was gone Hiccup slapped the back of his jaw coughing up the pill that he had kept behind his wisdom tooth and spat it into his hand then put it back in the pill case.

"Fuck these pills." He said, "Fuck my life."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight…the terror wasn't actually exterminated rather two other dragonz came up behind the house and ate it?" Gobber said as Ryker finished giving his report.

"In a nutshell boss." Ryker said handing over the Terror's armband.

"And these other dragonz they just…well just got away they did?" Gobber said over-looking Ryker with a skeptical view.

"We know the Scauldron needs himself some water. We`ll look by the lakes and ponds." Ryker said feigning a smile.

"Very well, I`ll have accounting wire a hundred into each of your accounts." Gobber said, picking up his phone with his prosthetic hand.

"Terrors are worth two-hundred." Ryker reminded him.

"Accounting wire a hundred into the extermination squads accounts. And nothing into commander Ryker's." Gobber said hanging up. "I believe you were leaving."

Ryker feigned another smile and walked outside his office. Once out there Ryker kicked a chair clean across the hall shattering a window while his teammates looked on. He looked back with a genuine smile.

"Jorgenson is buying dinner." He said.

"Told you not to get one over Gobber." Tuffnut said shaking his head.

"Hamburgers!" Gustav said chowing down on one in his hand.

The team made their way back to the van and checked on their accounts and groaned to discover their hundred-dollar prize.

"Oh great, now I can get double the takeout from the buffet!" Snotlout said sarcastically. "Ruff pass me a beer."

"Man, I wish we got that Whispering Death. My booker is gonna be pissed." Tuffnut said.

"Let's get some lunch." Ryker said ordering Fishlegs to take them to the nearest restaurant.

"Sorry no time for that Ryker." Fishlegs said picking up his ipad. "Just got a call from Gobber, those other dragonz have been found, they're in a forest, ten miles from here."

"Are you…ugh, Eret take over we`re going in, everyone load up, especially you Gustav." Ryker ordered getting his shock blades.

"Yeah don't screw up this time runt." Ruffnut said to him.

Gustav put down his burger and began crying into his hands.

"Ah geez what did you do that for?" Tuffnut scolded his sibling. "Its okay buddy she didn't mean it."

"You little crybaby I was just teasin!" Ruffnut said in disbelief as she tried to comfort him as well.

Eret drove off as fast as possible while the others went over their game plan.

"You sure no nasty surprises are waiting for us?" Eret asked as spied something coming up behind them.

"One Whispering Death one Scauldron." Fishlegs said loading up Eret's guns. "Actually, I am getting a mystery class signal but…it says its coming from inside the van, so it can't be right."

Eret gave him a dodgy look then looked at his left rear-view window. A man on a motorcycle was driving slowly behind him. The man sped up and waved at him. He didn't really look like a biker save for the spiked biker helmet he was wearing. The man drove off so Eret thought nothing off it. Twelve minuets later he finally pulled up to the entrance of the woods and let Fishlegs take over. The troops unloaded from the truck following Ryker and Eret into the woods, following a trail of blood that was getting bigger and bigger until they came across some hikers who were knocking on a bird house that was pinned to a tree.

"Tuffnut." Ryker ordered.

Tuffnut groaned then waved his hand across his face and put on a big smile as he approached the two, "Greetings, I`m afraid you aren't allowed in this part of the forest, my associates and I are hunting a pair of dangerous criminals in this part of the forest."

He waved the team on as the male hiker started up an argument with him. The exterminators ran into the forest following the trail of blood until they caught up to the two dragonz eating some unfortunate hikers. Ryker waved his hands, coordinating the exterminators to take their positions. Eret sneaked up from the middle with Ruffnut covering him from the trees. Astrid and Snotlout came up from the left armed with a shock blade and Mossberg respectively. Ryker came in from the right with his shock blades.

"Attack!" He commanded.

Eret fired off a few rounds at the beasts while Ruffnut covered him with Sniper fire. The Scauldron tried to flee again only literally to be cut off by Astrid and her blade. Snotlout fired at the dragon with as much fire power as possible to send the creature reeling. The Whispering Death tried some fire of its own only to get cut in the face by Ryker.

"Gustav now!" Ryker yelled.

Gustave threw off his uniform, steam erupting from his body turning him into his Monstrous Nightmare form. Setting himself ablaze, Gustav charged at the Whispering Death clawing and punching it in the face sending the beast back while Ryker slashed away at it. The Scauldron fired boiling water jets at everyone trying to get away. Astrid took it from the front with shock kicks and slashed while Snotlout came up from behind and slammed the butt of his rifle into the beast's neck causing it to keel over.

"Gustav cut it's head off! Eret help me with this monster!" Ryker ordered kicking the death in its chest.

Eret and Gustav exchanged places and Eret fired off round after round at the Whispering Death, electrocuting it to the floor. Gustav still on fire pounced the Scauldron causing it to go berserk and try to fly away.

"Keep on it shrimp!" Astrid yelled getting out a longer, sharper shock blade to sever its neck.

Their luck quickly ended when Tuffnut came flying into their area landing painfully on his shoulder. Flying from his former location came another Whispering Death, this one had fresh blood on its teeth and a bit of organ as well.

"One of the hikers was a dragon…oops." Tuffnut said rolling onto his back.

Fishlegs pulled up in the truck a few seconds later, "Guys there's another…Whispering…shit."

"Thank you Fishlegs, now get a fuckin gun and help us!" Ryker ordered as the second Whispering Death fired off several spikes, one of them impaling Eret in the shoulder who quickly covered it.

"Ah! I`m down!" He yelled.

"Its just a flesh wound you daft cunt! Get up and fight!" Ryker yelled as the first Death shot off more spikes.

* * *

"Hiccup its dinner time!" Valka said from bellow.

Hiccup sighed and trudged to his door for yet another boring meal with maybe a third of his family. He winced as he reached for the door knob, then grabbed his head as sweat began to pour from his body, as if a sprinkler system erupted from inside him. Visions of a humanoid lizard monster played in his head, some horrible creature with black skin and huge slit yellow eyes screeched at him. Hiccup felt steam of all things erupting from his body, an ominous purple and black steam that not only caused him pain but a horrible screeching in his head as well.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the last thing he could utter as he literally flew out the house by breaking through the roof.

Valka rushed up the stairs to see what had happened to her son, she was too late however to see what had happened and only spotted the big hole in her roof. Flustered she searched the room for Hiccup only to find his pill box with that day's pill still in it.

"Oh Hiccup…how could you." She said.

* * *

"I really hate this fuckin job." Ryker said as his troops were pinned into a corner by the dragonz.

"We need to call in back up!" Astrid said as her shock blade lost its charge.

"You know we don't have that!" Fishlegs said as he fired his pistol, only to horribly find out it was empty.

The dragonz licked their chops as they approached. The team readied for what seemed to be their last fight. Eret desperately clinging onto his arm, Ruffnut covering her brother as he covered his busted shoulder. Only Ryker was able to stand but one his shock blades had shattered. Just as the dragonz were about to pounce their nostrils flared. Everyone turned to their attention to someone who had taken over the exterminator's truck. It was the biker from earlier tapping an egg against his belt, the special belt with the dragon's face on it. The man was young, very muscular and had brown hair tied into a pony tail. When the egg cracked he lapped up the boiled innards and casually stepped out of the truck chuckling in an arrogant manner.

"You guys really couldn't take these mid-carders?" He said licking his chops.

"And who might you be runt?" Ryker asked aiming his sword at the man.

"Me? I`m hungry." Dagur said slapping the belt on and grabbing the handle. "Dragon."

He cranked the throttle; a screeching roar came from the belt as the bulbs turned purple as steam and electricity shrouded Dagur.

~ _Enter: The Storm!_ ~

Was what the belt said as the steam faded. What stood before everyone was something otherworldly. Dagur was in an armor of sorts, on of plastic, leather and plastic, pure purple from head to toe with clawed gloved and boots, razor sharp fins on both of his forearms and helmet with spikes around the rear forming a crown of sorts and bloody red, slitted eyes on front with horn in the center of his helm.

"W-What the fuck is that?" Snotlout asked, in awe as the others were.

"Rider…Kamen Rider Berserker." Dagur said from inside his new armor.

"G-Guys, that's a Skrill." Fishlegs said trembling, "T-That's a Strike class dragon!"

Dagur raised his arm and summoned a storm cloud from the clear skies. A lightning bolt arched down zapping his palm and energizing his entire body. Dagur made a gun shape with his right hand and fired a great burst of white fire and lightning at the Scauldron reducing it to a pile of black ash, frightening/impressing everyone.

"Feeding time." Dagur said charging at the Whispering Deaths.

The dragonz tried to flee but Dagur yanked on their legs and threw them to the ground stomping on them. He picked one of them up and punched it in its head and chest, then tossed the beast into the air. Electricity cackled from his left fin and when the dragon came back down he thrusted his arm up and pierced the beast's stomach, sending so much lightning into the dragon it melted into a puddle of black goop.

"Two down, one to go..." Dagur said looking at the remaining dragon, he then turned his head and looked towards the sky as an inhuman screech pierced the sky. "And one on route."

Before the troop landed yet another dragon, this one more humanoid than the other. An axolotl/gecko like creature with a pentagonal shaped head and great slitted yellow eyes snapped and roared at everything near it. It stood up roaring and chomping at the bit.

"Well look at that…a Night Fury." Dagur said crossing his arms.


End file.
